<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never-ending story by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363600">Never-ending story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era da poco meno di un anno che loro due stavano insieme, pochi mesi da che abitavano nella stessa casa, ma si era sempre sentito come se stare con Kei fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse una normale conseguenza, come se non avesse mai avuto bisogno di abituarsi a niente, perché la presenza di Kei si incastrava perfettamente nella propria. <br/>Doveva sforzarsi per ricordarsi che, in fondo, non era realmente così.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never-ending story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ <span class="u">Never-ending story</span> ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki quella mattina si svegliò di buon’ora, come tutti gli altri giorni.</p><p>Preparò il caffè e la colazione, la mise in tavola e poi tornò in punta di piedi in camera, sedendosi sul limitare del letto e posando lievemente la spalla sul braccio del ragazzo ancora addormentato.</p><p>Kei non era particolarmente felice quando veniva svegliato, ma non impiegava mai troppo per diventare lucido.</p><p>Si rivoltò un paio di volte nel letto, prima di mettersi a sedere e aprire gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a comprendere dove si trovasse.</p><p>“Buongiorno” bofonchiò, la voce roca per il sonno ed un’espressione in viso che Daiki non poteva fare a meno di trovare adorabile.</p><p>Si era abituato facilmente a quella routine, oramai.</p><p>Era da poco meno di un anno che loro due stavano insieme, pochi mesi da che abitavano nella stessa casa, ma si era sempre sentito come se stare con Kei fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse una normale conseguenza, come se non avesse mai avuto bisogno di abituarsi a niente, perché la presenza di Kei si incastrava perfettamente nella propria.</p><p>Doveva sforzarsi per ricordarsi che, in fondo, non era realmente così.</p><p>Il fidanzato lo seguì in cucina, e insieme fecero colazione.</p><p>Come ogni singola mattina, Daiki finì prima di lui e sistemò i piatti nel lavello, rimanendo poi a guardarlo.</p><p>E ci sarebbe rimasto anche per ore, anche per il resto della sua vita se fosse servito, e non sarebbe comunque riuscito a convincersi del fatto che lui fosse davvero lì.</p><p>Quando loro due si erano conosciuti, Arioka era stato colpito fin da subito da quell’espressione falsamente innocente del più grande, da quei suoi modi di fare e da quell’apparenza delicata che nascondeva un ragazzo più forte di quanto non ci tenesse a mostrare.</p><p>Si era innamorato, Daiki, e l’aveva fatto rimanendo in silenzio, per paura di rimanere deluso forse, o forse solo perché tutto sommato averlo sempre accanto gli bastava per essere felice, o se non altro soddisfatto.</p><p>Erano cresciuti troppo in fretta poi, e come era cresciuto Kei era cresciuto quel sentimento, e la possibilità di confessarsi a quel punto si era fatta sempre più remota.</p><p>Perché si era messo in gioco, a quel punto, perché aveva messo tutto se stesso in quell’amicizia fino a farla divenire reale, perché riusciva davvero a stare accanto a Kei come un amico, a nascondere quello che provava persino a se stesso, perché non era qualcosa alla quale fosse disposto a rinunciare.</p><p>Aveva passato anni tergiversando e trovando scuse Daiki, e alla fine aveva perso ognuna delle occasioni di fare qualcosa per mettere a tacere il suo costante istinto di afferrare Kei per le spalle e dirgli che lo amava.</p><p>L’aveva persa nel momento in cui aveva visto quell’espressione negli occhi di Kei che era certo avere anche lui, quando nessuno lo guardava.</p><p>Lo aveva ascoltato. L’aveva consigliato. Aveva finto di essere felice per lui, o forse lo era davvero, in un certo senso.</p><p>Era rimasto... spiazzato, più che altro.</p><p>Non si era mai illuso, sapeva che prima o poi Kei si sarebbe innamorato di qualcuno, perché era fatale che accadesse.</p><p>Ma fra tutti, che potesse innamorarsi di Yamada era fuori dalle sue aspettative.</p><p>E poi li aveva visti insieme, e si era dovuto ricredere.</p><p>Li aveva visti schernirsi a vicenda, li aveva visti sorridere insieme, li aveva visti litigare e sempre fare pace.</p><p>Li aveva visti, e si amavano, e lui si era accontentato di rimanere a guardare tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato, e che non credeva potesse mai essere suo.</p><p>E non lo era, in effetti, non lo era neanche in quel momento.</p><p>Sentendosi improvvisamente cogliere dall’ansia, smise di guardare Kei e si diresse verso il salotto.</p><p>L’altare sopra il mobile dell’ingresso lo fissava, e lo fissavano quegli occhi, un po’ irridenti e un po’ accusatori.</p><p>Daiki odiava quella fotografia.</p><p>Era brava a riportarlo alla realtà quando lui si convinceva di poter essere felice, perché era come se da quella fotografia Ryosuke lo fissasse, e guardasse la sua vita con Kei, e lo prendesse in giro, perché sapeva che il più grande in fondo non lo amava.</p><p>E Daiki lo sapeva, non aveva impiegato troppo a rendersene conto.</p><p>Kei lo baciava, lo stringeva, lo toccava e gli professava anche un amore nel quale lui non era mai troppo portato a credere.</p><p>Perché leggeva quella tristezza nei suoi occhi ogni volta che erano insieme, perché piangeva quando credeva che lui non se ne potesse accorgere, di notte, quando entrambi erano tenuti svegli dall’ombra di Yamada su di loro; quella che Kei non riusciva a dimenticare, la stessa che impediva a Daiki di essere felice.</p><p>Arioka avrebbe voluto estirpare quella presenza malsana dalla vita del fidanzato, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.</p><p>Ricordava quel giorno, ricordava la telefonata di Yabu che gli diceva di andare all’ospedale, ricordava il pianto infinito di Kei quando il medico aveva detto loro che Ryosuke non ce l’aveva fatta.</p><p>Era stato un incidente, solo un banale incidente.</p><p>E lui ricordava il senso di colpa per quel desiderio quasi innato che Yamada sparisse, senso di colpa accentuatosi quando Kei aveva cominciato ad andare troppo spesso a casa sua, quando i loro contatti si erano fatti più intimi, quando improvvisamente il più grande l’aveva baciato e si era poi fatto portare a letto.</p><p>E Daiki aveva immaginato infinite volte come fosse fare sesso con Kei, e mai in nessuna delle sue fantasie il più grande poi aveva pianto.</p><p>Ma questo era quello che gli era stato concesso e questo si era preso, perché non avrebbe mai rinunciato a lui, sebbene non lo amasse, sebbene non potessero essere del tutto felici insieme.</p><p>L’aveva desiderato troppo per poter pretendere la sua storia d’amore.</p><p>Si avvicinò all’altare, sfiorò la fotografia con le dita.</p><p>Yamada era ancora vivo in quella casa.</p><p>Era ancora vivo nel cuore di Kei, era ancora vivo sulla sua pelle e nel suo sguardo.</p><p>Era ancora vivo fra di loro, e per quanto Daiki cercasse di ignorarlo c’erano sempre quella fotografia e la tristezza di Kei a riportarlo bruscamente alla realtà, a ricordargli che aveva rubato un amore che non era suo, e che quell’esistenza non era reale.</p><p>Sospirò, sentendo i passi del più grande alle proprie spalle.</p><p>Lo raggiunse, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e posando il viso contro la sua schiena, ascoltando il suo respiro.</p><p>“Cosa fai?” mormorò, piano, e a Daiki parve che più che un gesto di affetto Kei stesse cercando di non guardare Yamada.</p><p>Non lo faceva mai, non davanti a lui.</p><p>“Niente, Kei. Non stavo facendo niente” rispose, sospirando per l’ennesima volta, poi si voltò e lo strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di immaginare una vita diversa, un contesto diverso, uno in cui l’altro l’avesse scelto perché lo voleva, perché non riusciva ad immaginare di passare il resto della propria vita con qualcuno che non fosse lui. “Ti amo” gli mormorò in un orecchio, quasi per provocazione.</p><p>Kei si strinse a lui, forte.</p><p>“Ti amo anch’io, Dai-chan.”</p><p>Daiki si beò del suono di quelle parole, e si concesse il lusso di crederci, anche solo per un attimo.</p><p>E sapeva che, se il suo tono per una volta tradiva una certa sincerità, era solo perché oltre le sue spalle Kei stava guardando la fotografia di Ryosuke.</p><p>Non era per lui quel ‘ti amo’.</p><p>Non lo sarebbe stato mai.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>